1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology which enables the cancellation of the addition of a security image, while maintaining security, in a case where a visible security image is added to print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for restricting the reproduction of a confidential document, or the like, a method is known which uses a pattern image containing a warning text that emerges on a reproduction, when the confidential document is reproduced by a copying machine. When a confidential document on which a pattern image of this kind has been printed is reproduced by the copying machine, a warning text, such as “Reproduction prohibited”, or the like, is printed over the reproduction, thus having a psychological effect in restricting unauthorized reproduction, as well as making it possible to distinguish the original document from a reproduction. Aside from this, there is also known a copying machine which is equipped with a copy guard function that prohibits reproduction of an original document by means of the copying machine recognizing a reproduction prohibition pattern, which is printed as a dot pattern together with the original document image, if it is sought to copy the original document.
Moreover, there is also known an image forming device in which users who are to have access authorization for printing, or the like, in respect of a confidential document are registered by the creator of the original document upon creation of the confidential document, and a watermark is added and printed on the confidential document if a user who does not have access authorization carries out printing of the confidential document.